Kevin Cole (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Nigel Triage Blacque (half-brother); Jonathan Peyton "Black Jack" Cole (father); Ruth Cole (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City; New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Police Officer, narcotics division of NYPD, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Enhanced by a synthetic version of the Heart-Shaped Herb. | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York City | Creators = Christopher Priest; Dan Fraga | First = Black Panther Vol 3 #50 | HistoryText = Policeman The son of hardline African-American cop Jonathan Peyton "Black Jack" Cole and a Jewish mother Ruth Cole, Kevin Cole was nicknamed Kasper by his peers on the police force because of his light skin tone. As a teenager, he saw his father supposedly framed for drug offenses. Kasper once believed this was because Black Jack had refused to go along with corrupt superiors. But it turns out that Black Jack had secretly been Kibuka the mythical leader of the 66 Bridges gang. Kasper became a narcotics cop in the 74th Precinct's Organized Crime Control Bureau, supporting both his mother and his girlfriend Gwen; he still pined for his high school sweetheart Grace, but stayed with Gwen when she had became pregnant with his child. Opportunist Hungry for promotion, Cole and his crew carried out unauthorized drug busts, drawing unwelcome attention from his crooked Lieutenant, Sal Anthony. Around this time, Kasper "borrowed" a bulletproof Black Panther costume being stored by his boss Sergeant Tork, and began wearing it under his clothes instead of his department issued bulletproof vest. Kasper thought that the costume would give him the necessary edge to stand out and get his desired promotion. After failing to recruit Kasper, Sal had Kasper and his fellow officers ambushed. Thanks to the costume, Kasper survived, though the other officers were hospitalized. Suspended for not wearing his vest, Kasper posed as the Black Panther (T'Challa) to bring Sal down; eventually learning that he was a pawn in the manipulations of T'Challa and his foster brother Hunter also known as the White Wolf, leader of Wakanda's secret police the Hatut Zeraze. His crimefighting eventually pitted him against the 66 Bridges gang and its regional manager Nigel Triage Blacque. Unbeknownst to Cole, Triage is secretly his half-brother. Mistakenly identified as the "Panther masked vigilante" a title the police had ascribed to Kasper due to his recent actions, Tork was seemingly murdered. But Tork's death turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the DEA and facilitated by T'Challa. Seeking to control his own destiny, Kasper offered to find Sal's kidnapped son in return for assistance in tracking down Kibuka. Hero Advised by the Falcon (Sam Wilson) that he needed to be more than just a man in a cat suit to achieve his goals, Kasper sought permission to eat the heart-shaped herb and gain enhanced powers like T'Challa by undertaking the Rite of Ascension. The villainous Erik Killmonger, offered him another option, a synthetic version of the Heart-Shaped Herb and help finding Sal's son, in return for Kasper dropping the Black Panther identity, becoming a White Tiger of the Panther Cult, and doing a favor for Killmonger in the future. Kasper accepted, but then tracked down the boy using his newly enhanced senses and help from Queen Divine Justice and Everett Ross, thus lessening his debt to Killmonger. Afterwards, Kasper took on the identity of the White Tiger. He continues to chase promotion, allied with The Crew, (a team of inner city superheroes) against 66 Bridges and Triage. After Civil War White Tiger was considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative. | Powers = * Thanks to Erik Killmonger, Kevin was given a synthetic version of the heart-shaped herbel potion. Giving him superhuman sense and peak human physical abilities: ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Kevin can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Kevin's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Kevin can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Kevin's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. ** Peak Human Strength: Kevin's physical strength is at the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. He can lift between 800 lbs and 2 tons. ** Peak Human Speed: Kevin is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He can attack faster than the eye can follow. He has frequently blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. ** Peak Human Stamina: Kevin's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to easily hold his breath for 8 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. ** Peak Human Durability: Kevin's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He is "well-endowed," possesses a perfect, golden-proportioned body, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. ** Peak Human Healing: Kevin is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, regenerate missing limbs or organs. He is immune to all diseases, infections, illness and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind. ** Peak Human Agility: Kevin's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Kevin's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. He can dodge and deflect point blank gun fire, even from machine guns and sniper rifles. ** Peak Human Health: Kevin possesses physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health superior to any human to have ever lived. He has endless vitality, libido, and will to live. Every part in and of his body, external and internal, is at first-rate health, and is devoid of any disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. ** Peak Human Longevity:'Due to perfect cells, his aging process halted in his prime, he will indefinitely maintain his youth. Also all hiis enhancements are permanent. ** '''Enhanced Pheromones:'He passively secretes pheromones that attracts and arouses all women, and some men. | Abilities = Hand-to hand combat training of a law enforcement officer.Experienced detective,and thanks to the herbel potions Kevin is becoming a proficient tracker after tracking down Sal Anthony's kid. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * '''White Panther Habit: Vibranium microweave body suit capable of dissipating the kinetic and hydrostatic shock damage of bullets or bullet like objects. It also has special vibranium soled boots for scaling vertical surfaces. * Anti-metal properties of the Antarctic vibranium in his claws and boots will break down any known metal including adamantium. | Transportation = | Weapons = * A pair of 9 mm pistols loaded with non-lethal gel bullets. * Vibro-Dagger - Hand-held energy emitting weapon capable of cutting through most surfaces. The blade can also be used as a ranged weapon firing from the handle. It leaves a detectable 'mark' for tracking purposes. | Notes = It should be noted that he has no connection whatsoever to one of the Martial Arts heroes named the White Tigers (Angel del Toro, Hector or Ava Ayala. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kasper_Cole | Links = * http://phonogram.us/comics/crew/kasper.htm DigitalPriest.com: The Crew: White Tiger * http://spider-bob.com/heroes/marvel/BlackPantherII.htm Black Panther II }} References Category:Cole Family Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Gymnasts Category:Heart Shaped Herb